


Она тебя хочет, она тебя получит

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аиша всегда получает то, чего хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она тебя хочет, она тебя получит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Wants It And You're It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242113) by [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Дженсен поднял взгляд от экрана ноутбука, когда Аиша ввалилась в его комнату. Она вытащила пистолеты из кобур и бросила их на кровать. На его кровать.

Он закрыл крышку ноутбука и начал вставать с кресла.

— Э-э, я правда очень рад тебя видеть, но твоя комната дальше по коридору, — он нервно усмехнулся. — А это моя комната.

Аиша полоснула его резким взглядом, и Дженсен замолчал.

— Сегодня ночью ты поделишься. Какие-то проблемы с этим?

— Нет. Не-а. — Дженсен обогнул стол, держа руки так, чтобы Аиша могла их видеть. — Вообще никаких проблем. Я с удовольствием разделю мой дрянной номер… и узкую кровать, на которой места едва хватит для одного человека, но, эй, я люблю делиться. 

— Хорошо. Я возьму пиво. Скоро вернусь, — она бросила на него еще один взгляд прежде, чем захлопнуть за собой дверь. 

Дженсен упал обратно в кресло и застонал. Он уже знал, что во всем был виноват Клэй, и только надеялся, что ему не придется разгребать последствия.

Он нашел Клэя внизу в холле, тот играл в карты с Кугаром и Пучем. Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем опустился в кресло рядом с Клэйем. 

— В общем, — с дружелюбной улыбкой сказал он, и парни резко на него посмотрели, — я думаю, тебе следует пойти в бар и извиниться перед Аишей за то, что ты сделал на этот раз, что бы это ни было. И тогда я получу свою комнату обратно. 

Пуч сдавленно захихикал, Кугар приподнял бровь. Клэй лишь хмыкнул и бросил свои карты на стол. 

— Я ни в чем не виноват и не собираюсь извиняться! Она это начала.

Дженсен поднял руки.

— Вы оба ведете себя как дети. Моя племянница и то более взрослая, чем вы. Мне всё равно, кто это начал, я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось.

Прежде чем Клэй мог сказать что-нибудь еще, Дженсен схватил со стола бутылку пива и быстро сбежал. Комната была пуста, когда он туда вернулся, и Дженсен подумал, что всё обошлось. Он сел в кресло и снова начал писать код, время от времени делая глоток пива. 

Пару часов спустя дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла Аиша. Дженсен увидел её и ударил кулаком по столу. 

— Черт возьми, почему ты здесь?!

Аиша с ухмылкой посмотрела на него, затем через голову стянула с себя кофточку и бросила её в сторону, оставшись в простом черном бюстгальтере. 

— Ты милый парень, болтаешь всякую чепуху. Я уже сказала тебе, что останусь здесь на ночь.

Она поставила ногу на кровать и низко наклонилась, чтобы расшнуровать ботинок. 

— Клэй с тобой не поговорил?

Она подняла руки над головой и потянулась. 

— Он поговорил, и мне всё равно. Я останусь здесь.

Дженсен потер лицо ладонью и покачал головой.

— Да, отлично. Я тогда переночую в холле внизу. 

Аиша захлопнула крышку его ноутбука и взглянула на него, приподняв бровь. 

— А что, если нет? У меня есть идея получше, чем ты мог бы заняться сегодня ночью.

Лишь спустя пару минут до Дженсена дошло, что Аиша пыталась ему сказать. Он дернулся назад, словно нечаянно прикоснулся к горячей плите. 

— Ух ты, погоди. Постой. Ты же не думаешь того, что, как я думаю, ты думаешь, правда?

Аиша пожала плечами, отступив на шаг. 

— Почему нет? Дженсен, я знаю, что у тебя уже целую вечность не было секса. Ты совершенно не умеешь обращаться с женщинами, что бы ты там о себе не думал, а я, безусловно, для тебя слишком хороша, но мне скучно, а ты здесь. Для меня это неплохая причина. 

— Э-э, верно, — Дженсен моргнул и начал барабанить пальцами по столу. — Вполне логично. 

Аиша подошла к кровати и потянулась назад к застежке бюстгальтера.

— Я сделаю это либо с тобой, либо без тебя. Ты в деле?

У Дженсена отвисла челюсть, прежде чем он, споткнувшись, вскочил с кресла. Какого черта он спорит с Аишей? Она красивая женщина, которая _хочет_ заняться с ним сексом. Когда он подошел к ней, она усмехнулась, схватила его за футболку и дернула к себе. 

— Покажите мне, что у тебя есть, Дженсен.

Она облизнула нижнюю губу, а затем грубо поцеловала его.

Дженсен застонал и положил руки на попку Аиши, пока они целовались. Он отступил назад, чтобы снять футболку, Аиша села на кровать, широко раздвинув ноги, её глаза довольно поблескивали. 

— Ну и ну, смотрите-ка, что ты всё это время прятал под одеждой. Какой приятный сюрприз. 

Дженсен расстегнул джинсы и стащил их вниз к щиколоткам.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что это плохая идея. Я об этом еще пожалею, правда ведь?

— Может быть, но ты всё равно продолжаешь раздеваться. Что это говорит о тебе?

— Я в отчаянии, ты очень сексуальная, и это никогда больше не повторится. 

На Дженсене всё еще были боксеры, когда он сделал шаг вперед и встал между разведенными бедрами Аиши. 

— Просто сделай мне одолжение и никогда не рассказывай об этом Клэю, иначе он с меня шкуру живьём сдерет.

Аиша усмехнулась и потрепала Дженсена по животу.

— Детка, со мной ты будешь кричать так громко, что тебя услышит весь отель. — Она провела пальцами вниз по его груди, слегка царапая, и Дженсен вздрогнул. — Мм, это будет так весело.

***

Дженсен проснулся в огромном мокром пятне посреди кровати, а на его лице лежал использованный презерватив. Дженсен что-то с отвращением промычал, отшвырнул презерватив подальше и сел.

Аиши в номере не было. 

Дженсен с ворчанием выпутался из простыней и выбрался из кровати, одеяло волочилось позади него, как шлейф. Его одежда была разбросана по полу, там же валялись использованные презервативы. Краем глаза Дженсен заметил сломанную лампу, которую они с Аишей уронили, когда чересчур разошлись. Он начал одеваться, подбирая вещи с пола. 

У него в животе громко заурчало, и Дженсен замер. Он мог бы спуститься вниз и перехватить чего-нибудь на завтрак, но знал, что как только выйдет из комнаты, кто-нибудь из парней захочет с ним поговорить. Если это будет Клэй, возможно, он захочет не только перемолвиться с ним парой слов. Вероятно, если Дженсену повезет, Клэй пустит в ход кулаки, а если нет, то в дело пойдут пули. 

Дженсен нервно усмехнулся, затем вздохнул. Он взял свой бумажник со стола и пошел к двери. За дверью стояла Аиша; она улыбалась, опираясь рукой на дверной косяк. 

— С добрым утром, чемпион. Думала, ты несколько дней будешь дрыхнуть без задних ног. — Она отступила на шаг, чтобы он мог выйти.

— Мне не настолько повезло, — Дженсен закрыл дверь и последовал за Аишей по коридору.

— Выше нос, Дженсен. Никого не волнует, с кем ты спишь, даже Клэя. — Она пихнула его локтем в бок. — Кстати, ты был не так уж плох. Я совсем не против второго раунда.

Аиша чуть повернула голову и подмигнула ему, а затем ушла вперед. 

Дженсен потер лицо ладонью. Ему это нравилось. Очень нравилось. Он такой лузер.


End file.
